


Gentle Steps

by adrianaoviedoi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianaoviedoi/pseuds/adrianaoviedoi
Summary: A small drabble about , Jacob, Queenie and their daughter Margaret i wrote a while ago.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 1





	Gentle Steps

It was a relaxing evening, the kind where even though the sun was strong and bright, there was still a light and cooling breeze that made it delightful to be outside.  
And so it found Jacob and Queenie at their garden, spending time with their precious daughter, their little Margaret Kowalski. She was almost a year old now, and was beginning to talk, and was getting more curious and growing day by day. On that evening the married couple was helping her learn how to walk.

“Come here, that alright, just get a bit nearer!” Jacob coaxed while Queenie laughed held her by her tiny arms, she wobbled taking clumsy small steps towards her Father. She giggled and fell down, as they picked her up and helped her again.

“She is learning so fast” said Queenie, delighted at how clever and determined her little one was.

“We will have to make sure that she doesn’t bump into anything and get hurt inside the house” Jacob added, a little bit worried about the stairs and other things that she could fall or trip with.

“Don’t worry about that, we will childproof the living room, and we can put a door with safety so she can’t go to the stairs” Quenie replied, reading his mind. Being a Legilimens could be exhausting at times, but one of the reasons why she fell so in love with Jacob: He was one of the most soothing, calm and easy minds ever to exist.  
In another attempt to practice, they held her once more, this time Jacob holding her gently and Queenie reaching out to catch her  
“Here darling, walk towards mommy!” she called 

Margaret helped by Jacob, lifted up her tiny feet and went towards her, Jacob was slowly letting her gain balance on her own and loosen his hold on her arms as she got nearer Queenie.  
But then, as Jacob let her on her own something happened, she started levitating and rising from the ground , both parents stared with panic as she started to separate from the ground.

“What’s happening??!” Jacob ran and took her in her arms, she started giggling and laughing with amusement.

“She is showing her magic” Queenie answered with shock and happiness at the same time.

“You mean she is a witch, like you?” Jacob asked, now with curiosity and wonder about this now discovery.

Queenie nodded “She is a half-blood, I never really knew, or expected because i never got to know much about it, but it seems that just like little kids of wizards, she is now showing and coming up with her skills.”

Jacob sat down with her and stared at her small face in a moment of stunned silence. Lots of things came at once to his mind, and suddenly even though he was sure that in many ways, parents are always unsure , this was quite very different and new to him, so he began to wonder how and what would he do. How could he, a”no-maj” like they said in America, educate her with her magic?

Queenie, listening and knowing exactly what was going through his head, placed her hand gently and looked at him affectionately.  
“Jacob, sweetheart. You are going to be the best father. I know it can be intimidating, and that being a Dad is a huge responsibility, but it doesn’t matter if she has magic or not, the best and most important thing she needs is love, and I know you will care and look for her. And I could not wish for more” She told him with conviction and reassurance.  
Jacob could not help smiling in reply.

“Thank you, darling.”

Discovering and becoming part of a world with magic was an adventure for him, but being parents would be a completely different and wonderful sort of one too.


End file.
